Volvo
by Georgiana1234
Summary: Set about three years ? after the twilight series. Quite a broody oneshot so if your in the mood for a bit of angst this is the fanfiction for you.


Volvo

I stood outside the freezing cold pub that stood meters from my college dorm, the wind was beating against my pale face and I tugged down the rim of my skirt, I cursed the feeble advice of my room mate, who I had only none for a month, Alice was always better at this sort of thing. I smiled; it had been month since I'd thought about Alice, in a way it was just as hard to be away from her as. .. As . . . I struggled to think his name but warned myself against it. It was too painful. I looked down at my watch, nine thirty.

"He's stood me up" I whispered disbelievingly at myself, the first date since. ..I'd left forks and he's gone and stood me up. I scanned the parking lot for his car; a black beetle convertible and my eye was caught by a familiar image. A silver Volvo, parked just next to the entrance to the car park and gleaming in the moonlight. I looked around, there was no one her and I nearly ran toward it slowing to a walking pace as I grew near. My heart was pounding. I pressed my nose to the glass of the back window, it wasn't their's, I knew it wasn't because of the crumbs on the seats and the half eaten candy bar that lay on the dashboard, I laughed to myself.

The body work was cold and flecked with raindrops. I dragged my fingers along the hood picking them up on my red raw hands. I leant against it and peered in at the familiar steering wheel and gear stick, the similarly shaped seats and controls. A tear rolled down my cheek of its own accord to join the beads of moisture on the window. I was surprised; I hadn't cried for many years now, there didn't seem to be a point. It wouldn't bring them back. I traced the edge of the mirror wishing and remembering, hoping and dreaming, I wanted to be inside it, I wanted to feel some connection to then and my dismal life now. I tugged, frustrated, at the handle and to my complete consternation the door swung towards me. I staggered back and stared at the open car. The key was in the ignition. I looked around again, how long would it be until the owner missed his keys? I did the only thing that felt right and slid into the driver's seat feeling cool leather under me. I wasn't going to steal it, no, I was just going to sit in it until the driver came back, so that no one would take it, steal it away. It was so quiet; I wanted to hear the purr of the engine. I greedily turned the key and heard in raw into life, the sound chilled me. I momentarily forgot it was not his and I dug my nose into the fabric of the seat as I had done many years ago to find his mouthwatering scent. It wasn't there and my tears ran faster down my cheeks. I wanted to run, run away from this horrible place, from this cruel world. I placed my hands on the steering wheel, I was sobbing now and I could feel sharp pains reverberating round my lungs as I gasped for air. I stamped down my foot in protest and the car lurched forward. I did it again and the car connected with the flimsy picket fence with a bump. I narrowed my eyes and put my foot down. The car smashed through the boundaries and before I knew it I was on the road driving away, away from life, away from despair, away from him. I sped along the open road, I knew where I was going, I was going to end this, I didn't want to be unhappy anymore. I was going to make him live the life that I have lived for so long now. The speed dial reached eighty and I was still accelerating. I drove and drove and drove until I reached the lake up by the ridge where I put my foot down and smashed both me and my silvery coffin into the murky waters sending a huge wave across the icy mass. At last I would be forever cold.

**AN: Okay . . . so this is the most depressing fan fiction I have ever written. It is a one-shot but I would be happy to write more, as I have told many a person close to me "I have a broody soul" lol. I hope u like it anyway, feel free to review. **


End file.
